Too late?
by TheSunIsStillDark
Summary: What will happen if Danny remains too clueless? Will he realize that he loves Sam before it's too late?


WARNING: mentions of self-harm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

" You saved me in a way no one else ever could. You destroyed me in a way no one else ever could. I loved you in a way no one else ever could. I thought there was more to you. I thought that you were different than everybody else. I thought you felt the same way about me as I did you. I never truly considered the fact that you didn't feel a thing for me. I deluded myself into thinking that fate would somehow make things work out. I never once truly considered what would happen if you did not love me. If you were really just like everybody else. If you were just as shallow minded. If you really only regarded me as just another person. If you truly never gave me more than a passing thought... If ever that."

But see, I won't ever tell you that. I could never explain to you the workings of my mind. I can't even explain to myself. But maybe, just maybe, things might still work out... I don't think I've yet given up hope. I'm still holding onto the false impression that life has happy endings. I'm still holding onto the fact that I will never truly admit otherwise; never truly believe otherwise.

" You see, I love you. I have always loved you. When you were there to pick up the broken pieces of my heart, have you ever considered the fact that you were the one to shatter me in the first place? That you were the one that hurt me the most, even as you comforted me I had cried. But on the outside I was silent. I pretended to be strong for you. But when no one was looking I reduced myself to a crying heap of pain. I had nothing. You were just too clueless to see through that bubble of light that was your life and into my infinite darkness that resembled mine. Your eyes were not fit to see the depth of my pain. You only saw the facade I put on. You failed to see what became of me when loneliness overtook my life. You abandoned me, Danny. You abandoned me when I needed you most."

Some hero you are.

Danny's point of view

How could she blame me? Did she honestly expect me to know exactly what she was thinking? I may have been her best friend since preschool, but I couldn't read minds. I never thought for one second that she LOVED me! I mean, I knew she cared about me... As a friend. But LOVE?

I may have freaked out just a little when she did eventually tell me how she felt. But that was only after she was too far gone. I didn't feel the same way. And she deserved to know the truth. And the truth may have hurt her more than anything else, but at least I didn't lie to her. I told her that I did truly care for her feelings; I just did not return them. I felt bad when I saw the look on her face, but I had to say it.

" Just because you love me doesn't mean I love you. You have to accept the fact that I never felt that way towards you. I never thought of you as anything more than a friend."

Needless to say, I think I broke her heart. But it's not MY fault. How could it be? I did everything in my power to comfort her through her depression. I was her shoulder to cry on. I may have been to blind to see that I was the one that did that to her in the first place, but I tried to fix it when she finally admitted she loved me. I tried to convince her that there was still something left to love in life. I told her to just be happy. But of course, she angrily told me the opposite. She would absolutely NOT be happy. Life was cruel and unfair to her and she refused to try to make it better. That was her decision. I tried to make her feel better; but I simply didn't feel the same way. How can someone blame me for NOT feeling something?

Sam's point of view

He was a jerk. I can't believe I ever felt anything for him. He was just a shallow minded jerk who cared about nothing but himself. He never once even said he was sorry. And maybe he wasn't. And the worst thing was that he told me to 'just be happy'. Like I should wake up one day and forget that I did love him, forget that he told me he had never felt the same way, that he never saw me as anything more than a friend. And he didn't act remorseful in the slightest. It was like he just accepted the fact that he destroyed my heart and could do nothing about it. He even told me to just 'accept' that fact that he didn't care about me. And I did. I accepted it. With a clean and sharp razor that made me forget about the pain of having my world as I knew it ripped suddenly out from under my feet. With a simple swipe of the razor across my pale flesh I felt a strange relief from all my emotional pain. I felt better. The tears stopped poring from my eyes. But the blood spilled from my skin. I decided which was less painful; the cutting, or the heartbreak. The cutting won. I would go through any physical pain imaginable then feel THAT again.

And I was sure Danny didn't care.

Danny's point of view

" No. I changed my mind. Sam, I do care. I'm so sorry that I was too clueless to see that you loved me, that I was hurting you more each time I was lovesick for another girl. Each time I told you how wonderful that other woman was... I never understood your hurt expression. Until now. Sam you are the only one for me. I love you too. It may have taken me a while to realize it, but deep down I'm sure I always have. I'm sure. And I'm sorry. And I love you."

That was how I was going to say it. But when I entered her room that night I saw that I was far too late. She had already moved on. And suddenly I found myself as the one with the broken heart. My precious Sam had moved on. Moved on from life.

" Oh, Sam. If only I were never so clueless."

Some hero I was.

They say there are no happy endings in real life. And I say that that is more true than the fact that I was too late to save Sam. From herself. I will always be scarred by the image of her lifeless body laying there on her bedroom floor, emptied of blood by those deep slashes in her wrists. She had died believing I did not love her. But little did she know that while she was ending her life, I had realized just how much she meant to me. She was everything. And suddenly everything was gone.

••• THE END •••

Beautiful, wasn't it?

~ TheSunIsStillDark


End file.
